bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Torongo
If you have any questions about bionicle, star wars, or star trek leave them here. Hey Torongo, I know everything about Star Wars!! My bookshelve is filled with all kinds of guides,novels,and comics. My favorite charater is Lt. Janek Sunber, one of Luke's childhood friends who joind the empire. He is in the comics: Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My enemy and Star Wars Empire: Wrong side of the War. Chek out my page! P.S. Kopaka is awesome! I dont get how karda nui is under the mainland. there is a whole other area inside the bionicle planet. Karda nui is the core. Some of the other islands exist inside as well. is that good info? Torongo speaking'' The bionicle universe actually exists inside mata nui. ps see more by visiting the bionicle universe page. -Torongo What your user, I don't no it. My favorite star wars charecter is Ordo, a clone trooper. You should visit wookiepedia if you don't already. My user is Toa Kalyx. I like Ordo too, my favorite Commando squad is delta squad. cool! Me 2 + Blog Good to see i am not the only trekkie on this wiki. Which two star trek series were your favorites? Mine were Voyager and the TNG. I dont mean to be a jerk but i think ur blog should be a bit more longer than like 2 sentences. If they hold aliens though it will all be worth w8ing 4. I like tng and classic, I have a whole torongo nui story readya nd I will hopefully post it soon. What you asked Panakalego BS01 is another Bionicle wiki that's on an independent server - not part of Wikia, like we are. And we haven't decided whether or not we're going to leave Wikia - we're still debating it, and we're going to have a vote on it eventually. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 03:29, 30 January 2009 (UTC) huh how come the allow two bionicle pedia's on the same subject? :You mean the Bionicle Reviews wiki? I'm surprised they allowed that, too. Oh, and put four squigglys after your comments so you sign your name. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 03:33, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Article Names When you create a new article, make each word start with a capital letter: write Stinger Whale instead of stinger whale. Some of the new pages you made already have pages. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:31, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I'll try to be more careful. Pics The pics for Khan, Gorg, and almost all of the charecters are on my page.Vorak 17:39, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Icon Well my brother .... happens to like penguins a LOT. ITs very catchy and if you went into his room, you would see penguins everywhere. So my sister finds this perfect image, a penguin saying "I may look safe but as soon as i get you alone i will eat you" i couldnt resist putting up as my pic. And i was too lazy to shrink any other image. Oh, and i dont mean to be a jerk, but could you write up an exerpt as to wat Kar would sound like, as in his thoughts and stuff. I dont want to totally misreprent him --[[User:Toa Vorak|'Bane of XuvakWorld']]User talk:Toa Vorak "Religion, the opiate of the masses" -Marx...or someone.Yeah. 03:37, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Example Well, he is a twisted figure. He doesn't uasully speak, but when he does, it comes out like this, "I ammmm Karrrr." He speaks to himself, like golam from lord of the rings, and he thinks the evilest thoughts. Follow this link. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']]BRW AdminI HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Voting Click the link at the top of each page. Then, click "Edit" for whichever user you want to vote for, and place #~~~~ underneath the votes that are already there. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:11, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Gaaki Sorry I had to remove your edit but that was infact a mistake made by Miramax. The Rahaga are not suposed to be able to fly in the official story. Another mistake was the Toa Hordika having their weapons fused to their hands and only having one instead of two tools. I noticed that as well, but wasn't completely sure, so I made teh edit anyways. Sorry.Torongo 20:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Nah, Its OK! You tried to spread information that you thought would benefit this wiki. I don't see why you should be apolologize! Just... try to find out for real next time! Okay, i just have one more question, would you like me too put down all teh mistakes that where made in a sub catagory inside the article that recognizes this. Just wondering.